Adventure Of A Lifetime
by mercy56
Summary: One trip to Hollywood, changes the relationship between two friends. What adventures will they encounter? LucyRobbie, please Read and Review! RE-POSTED


_Rating: PG-13_

_Summary: One trip to Hollywood, changes the relationship between two friends. What adventures will they encounter? Lucy/Robbie, please RnR!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them or the show. _

_This story takes place in Season 6. Before Kevin, but after Lucy and Robbie broke up. _

* * *

Lucy walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Robbie sitting there, eating some cereal. 

"Morning Robbie," Lucy yawned as she reached for the box of cereal.

"Morning Luce," Robbie replied.

"Did everyone already leave?" Lucy asked him, pouring some milk into her cereal.

"Yeah, unlike you, they manage to wake up before noon." Robbie teased her.

"Hey! That's not fair! I need my beauty sleep." Lucy gasped, pretending to be offended.

"You don't need beauty sleep, you already are beautiful." Robbie said, making her cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"That's so sweet Robbie. I'm glad someone thinks I'm beautiful," Lucy said sadly, "if I'm so beautiful, then why do all the guys that go out with me break up with me?"

"Because they're jerks," said Robbie, making Lucy smile.

"Hey, do you want to go shoot some pool with me later?" she asked him.

"I'd love to, but why don't we go now?"

"Sounds great, I just have to change." Lucy finished her cereal, and ran upstairs to the attic to find something to wear. _Why do I get this funny feeling in my stomach when I see Robbie? Am I falling for him again? _Lucy thought to herself. She pushed the thoughts out of her head though, and began searching around her closet for something to wear. She finally settled on her favorite pair of jeans, and a black turtle neck sweater, since the weather was getting colder. She headed back downstairs and found Robbie waiting for her by the door.

_Wow, she looks so beautiful. _He thought as she neared him. _Wait! What am I thinking? I love Joy, I love Joy, don't I?_

"Robbie, are you ready to go?" Lucy waved her hand in front of his face to see if he was listening.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready let's go." He opened the door and they both walked outside towards the car. Once they reached the car, Lucy came up with an idea.

"Hey Robbie, why don't we go on a road trip? It would be so much fun!"

"A road trip? That sounds like fun, okay where should we go?"

"Hmmm, I don't know yet, why don't we just get in the car and start driving?" Robbie started the car and the took off down the street, not really headed in any particular direction. After about twenty minutes, he decided that they had to have some kind of destination.

"Luce, I really think we should decide on a place to go. We can't just drive around aimlessly.

"You're right. Why don't we go to . . . . . Hollywood!"

"But that's like two hours away!"

"Yeah, but remember? The rest of the family is on that retreat, and they're gonna be gone for the next three days."

"All right, but I only have fifty dollars with me, do you have any?" Robbie asked her.

"Let me see. I have ninety dollars with me. So that's one hundred and forty all together. That should last us for a few days."

"It better." Robbie replied, then turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

After a little more driving, Lucy started to fall asleep. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping. _Robbie thought. He watched her as she made a little sigh in her sleep. _Wait? What am I thinking? Lucy and I are never going to be together. I'm dating Joy. _Lucy could feel Robbie watching her sleep, and hoped they weren't going to get in a car crash. _I really think I might be falling for Robbie again. _Lucy sighed a little. _He doesn't feel the same way about me though, he loves Joy._

Lucy awoke with a start as she felt the car jump.

"What was that?" she asked looking around.

"I think the car just broke down." Robbie replied frowning. They were out in the middle of nowhere, with not a single person or gas station around for miles.

"Are you kidding me? This road is deserted! No one's ever going to drive along here!" Lucy screamed.

"I know, I know. Just calm down Luce. We'll just sleep in the car tonight, and then tomorrow we'll try and find some help.

"Sleep in the car? But what if something happens to us?"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I'll protect you."

* * *

_This is my first fic. So please review. Constructive critism is welcome. _


End file.
